Renjana
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: ren. ja. na (n) rasa hati yang kuat (rindu, cinta kasih, berahi, dan sebagainya) – KBBI V Offline


_**A/N: Lagi pilek gegara alergi debu. Minum Cetirizine dan ngantuk banget. Idenya stalking dari Pinterest dan Twitter. Bahasanya bahasa jepang jadi gak ngerti dah tuh pada ngomong apa. Err...ngantuk...zzz... tapi mau nulis. Seri pairing 3803x1146 belum beres...tapi...zzz...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Akane Shimizu. Bukan punya saya...zzz...**_

* * *

 **Renjana**

 _ren. ja. na (n) rasa hati yang kuat (rindu, cinta kasih, berahi, dan sebagainya) – KBBI V Offline_

.

.

.

Kondisi tubuh hampir mencapai keadaan semula.

Tubuh baru saja mengalami kondisi syok hipovolemik yang mengakibatkan kehilangan rekan kerja sel darah merah sebanyak ratusan atau mungkin ribuan jutaan sel. Walaupun sempat terselamatkan karena ada jutaan sel darah merah yang tidak dikenal yang ikut membantu pasokan oksigen ke seluruh sel tubuh – dendritik mencatat bahwa ia harus mewawancarai para sel darah merah ini – kondisi imun tubuh ini masih belum stabil. Setiap saat perangkat telepon di pos siaga dendritik terus berdering – bukan hanya telepon tapi juga faks, email dan semua sarana komunikasi lainnya – meminta tenaga bantuan sel imun di titik tubuh tertentu.

Akhir-akhir ini telepon tidak lagi berdering setiap saat sehingga dendritik bisa merasa santai sejenak. Para sel dendritik yang lain sedang keluar, beristirahat atau mencari data rahasia (baca: foto memalukan para sel) tambahan. Sejak situasi gawat kemarin, para sel dendritik habis-habisan menyebarkan data rahasia untuk mengaktifkan para sel imun. Terbukti cara itu berhasil dengan bertahannya situasi tubuh ini, walau sekarang mereka harus kembali mencetak ulang ataupun mencari data tambahan lainnya.

Dendritik sedang duduk di kursinya kerjanya yang menghadap ke luar. Mencatat para antigen yang menyerbu tubuh saat kondisi syok dan mengkalkulasikan kira-kira berapa banyak sel imun yang dibutuhkan jika tubuh kembali mengalami situasi ini – tapi dendritik berharap semoga mereka tidak perlu mengalami hal ini lagi.

Pikirannya pening dengan hitungan dan kalkulasi, karena itulah ia mengangkat kepalanya dan merenggangkan tubunya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku sekali. Saat ia berpikir untuk menyapu daun-daun yang berjatuhan di depan posnya tiba-tiba saja sesosok wanita bergaun putih menuruni tangga yang ada di hadapannya.

Gaun wanita itu terciprat darah sitoplasma di sana sini dan kedua tangannya menenteng sebuah plastik bening berisi dua ekor antigen. Tampaknya wanita itu tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya dan hendak turun kembali ke tingkat lebih dasar kalau tidak dihentikan oleh dendritik.

"Ah, Macrophage. Selamat siang."

Wanita bergaun putih itu tersentak sesaat, sepertinya melamun, memutar kepalanya sebelum akhirnya melihat dendritik yang tersenyum di kursinya. "Aih, selamat siang, dendritik-san." Ujar macrophage sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu mendekati jendela yang tepat di hadapan dendritik.

"Apa kabarmu? Seperti biasa, he~?"

Macrophage tertawa ringan, "Yah, begitulah. Meski tidak separah yang lalu setidaknya serangan antigen sudah berkurang banyak."

"Mungkin ada yang mau dilaporkan? Mumpung kamu lewat sini." Dendritik bersender di mejanya. "Oh, iya sebelumnya mau minum teh?" tawarnya kepada wanita di hadapannya itu. Meski sedikit terlambat tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sopan sama sekali, kan?

"Tidak perlu, tidak apa-apa. Tadi kami sudah sempat beristirahat dan minum teh. Para sel darah merah dengan baik hati membuatkan kami banyak teh." Macrophage tersenyum.

"Hmm, mengenai hal yang perlu dilaporkan sampai saat ini belum ada laporan terbaru. Hanya saja…" Macrophage mengisyaratkan kantong plastik yang ia bawa, membuat dendritik bangkit dan mengintip dari jendelanya, "… kami membasmi antigen baru yang belum pernah kami temui sebelumnya. Karena itulah aku bermaksud membawa ini-" Macrophage menunjukkan kantong plastiknya, '"-dan menyebarkannya kepada semua sel imun tubuh."

Dendritik memegang dagunya dan mengamati dua bakteri yang dibawa oleh macrophage. Ia memang bukan sel memori yang menghapal semua jenis antigen tapi ia juga tahu dua bakteri ini memang belum pernah menyerang tubuh sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Jika sudah ada keterangan lebih lanjut tolong kabari kami para sel dendritik." Dendritik mengangguk paham dan menatap macrophage. Wanita itu menjawab _tentu saja_ akan tetapi perhatian dendritik sudah terarah ke belakang macrophage, tepatnya adalah rambutnya.

"Dan…err…satu lagi. Ada apa dengan rambutmu itu?"

Macrophage memiliki rambut panjang yang selalu ia kepang dengan rapi. Sepanjang pengetahuan dendritik, hanya macrophage di hadapannya inilah yang memiliki rambut sepanjang itu. Macrophage yang lain biasanya memiliki rambut yang pendek atau hanya sebatas punggung. Dan kali ini wanita di hadapannya itu membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai dengan bebas.

"Aih, aih… benar-benar berantakan rupanya." Gumam macrophage.

"Hmm, biasanya kamu selalu mengepang rambutmu." Ujar dendritik tertarik.

Macrphage tertawa kecil, "Aku tadi sedikit ceroboh dan seekor bakteri berhasil mencabik pitaku."

Dendritik menatap keseluruhan macrophage dengan rambut panjang terurai. Tiba-tiba benaknya melihat seorang gadis muda dengan rambut super ikal mengembang yang dipotong pendek. Seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak ada anggun-anggunnya saat dulu ia tumbuh besar di sumsum tulang.

Teringat kembali di benak dendritik mengenai gadis yang dulu sempat ia usili hanya karena rambutnya sangat ikal bergelombang layaknya keset kaki. Bahkan dulu ia sempat mengambil foto gadis itu dengan rambut berantakan – sebagai latihan para dendritik yang belum dewasa untuk mendapat data rahasia – menyebarkan fotonya ke seluruh akademi sumsum tulang, menjadikan gadis itu ditertawakan dan diejek oleh seluruh sel darah merah dan sel imun.

Rasa bersalah menyusup ke dalam inti sel dendritik. Seingatnya setelah ia melakukan hal itu, gadis itu tidak masuk ke latihan sel imun monosit selama beberapa minggu saking traumanya, menyebabkan ia ditegur keras oleh mentor sel monosit. Saat itu dirinya tidak merasa bersalah dan menyangkal bahwa apa yang ia lakukan hanya sekedar pelatihan dasar dendritik.

Tidak lama setelahnya gadis itu kembali masuk pelatihan, kali ini dengan rambut acak awut-awutan yang kelihatannya dipotong sendiri oleh gadis itu – yang tampaknya berusaha diperbaiki dan di _style_ oleh mentor Macrophage. Sejak saat itu angkatan monosit mereka dilatih secara terpisah. Terkadang dirinya mendapat pelototan peringatan dari mentor monosit untuk tidak mendekati gadis itu maupun serangan acak dari para calon macrophage. Dan saat itulah ia baru berpikir, apakah yang ia lakukan itu memang keterlaluan?

"—mengantar antigen baru ini sekalian membeli pita baru—"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kukepangkan rambutmu." Macrophage menghentikan ucapannya, pandangannya teralih dari rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai menuju sel pria yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sebenarnya dendritik pun tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan macrophage tapi saat wanita itu mengatakan akan membeli pita baru serta merta benaknya langsung berpikir cepat.

Macrophage melemparkan pandangan bingung, lalu ragu-ragu dan menilai kearah dirinya, terdiam sejenak. Dendritik tidak merasa tersinggung maupun marah. Itu wajar saja, karena wanita di hadapannya inilah gadis Macrophage yang ia usili dan buat menangis saat mereka berada di akademi sumsum tulang. Dulu gara-gara masalah rambut wanita ini merasa trauma dan tidak mau berurusan dengan dirinya. Sekarang tentu saja ia tidak akan mempercayai rambutnya yang kelihatan berharga itu secara mudah.

"Sebenarnya sejak saat itu, aku selalu ingin minta maaf padamu." Dendritik menekankan pada _saat itu_ agar wanita di hadapannya ini mengerti maksudnya. Ia menarik laci yang ada di bawah mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus kain yang diikat pita kecil berwarna terang. Dendritik mengeluarkan bungkus kecil itu, meletakkan bungkusnya di atas meja dan menarik lepas pitanya memperlihatkan pita berwarna putih gading dengan renda yang manis, menimbulkan kesan yang elegan dan tidak kekanakan.

"Tapi mentor monosit melarangku untuk menemuimu dan teman macrophage mu bahkan tidak segan menyerangku. Apalagi setelah itu pelatihan kita dipisah." Lanjut dendritik sambil menatap wajah macrophage yang masih kebingungan.

"Biarkan aku mengepang rambutmu sebagai permintaan maaf." Dendritik melemparkan senyum lembut yang tidak bisa ditolak.

.

.

.

Macrophage berdiri bersandar membelakangi dendritik yang saat ini sedang menyisiri rambut panjangnya.

"Tapi tidak disangka dendritik-san masih mengingat hal itu." Wanita itu tersenyum getir, mengingat kenangan saat dirinya dan dendritik dibesarkan di bagian akademi sumsum tulang yang sama. Walaupun saat kecil dulu dirinya memang jauh dari sosok macrophage yang cantik, anggun dan lembut tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri apa yang dilakukan dendiritik memberikan luka tersendiri di dalam hatinya.

Dendritik fokus kepada rambut dan sisir yang ia pegang, berusaha keras agar wanita di hadapannya ini tidak merasa kesakitan. "Aku benar-benar menyesal dan tidak bisa melupakannya." Gumamnya pelan. Rambut yang ia sisiri saat ini sangat halus dan lembut. Rambut pendek, ikal, bergelombang yang dulu membuat rambutnya terlihat seperti keset sekarang bagaikan dedaunan yang ditiup angin, indah dan cantik.

Kini kedua pihak hanya terdiam menikmati kesunyian. Yang satu merasakan sensasi nyaman sementara yang lain menikmati sensasi lembut yang mengalir di tangannya. Perlahan dendritik mulai membagi rambut itu menjadi tiga bagian dan mulai menjalinnya perlahan.

 _Rambutmu indah._

 _Rambutmu sangat halus dan lembut._

 _Gaya rambut seperti ini memang cocok untukmu._

Ada begitu banyak yang ingin dendritik ucapkan kepada wanita ini selain permintaan maaf. Akan tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu dan pikirannya buntu. Ia tidak yakin yang mana yang harus ia ucapkan dan yang mana yang lebih baik ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar jalinan rambut itu telah berakhir dan sudah saatnya disegel menggunakan pita yang ia berikan sebagai permintaan maaf.

Pandangan mata dendritik beralih dari pita yang hampir ia ikatkan di bagian akhir rambut itu menuju bagian belakang kepala macrophage. Mulutnya terbuka dan terkatup tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Macrophage menunggu dengan tenang, tapi lama kelamaan merasa penasaran juga. Biasanya tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menjalin rambutnya menjadi sebuah kepangan yang panjang. Tapi karena kali ini dendritik-san bersikeras untuk melakukannya, makanya ia mengizinkannya. Tapi apa dendritik-san bisa mengepang rambut?

Sudah terlambat untuk bertanya seperti itu, mungkin juga akan membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama. Jadi ia biarkan saja pria di belakangnya itu mencoba menjalin rambutnya. Tapi setelah macrophage merasakan dendritik-san membagi tiga bagian rambutnya dan berusaha menjalinnya, hatinya agak sedikit tenang. Mungkin dendritik-san memang tahu bagaimana cara mengepang rambut.

Tapi lama-kelamaan…. Sepertinya ini terlalu lama. Apalagi macrophage tidak merasakan lagi rambut yang sedang dijalin. Dendritik-san juga tidak kedengaran seperti orang yang bingung bagaimana mengepang rambut.

"Ano…masih belum selesai? Dendritik-san?"

"Nah. Baru saja selesai mengikat pitanya." Dendritik membebaskan rambut macrophage dari tangannya. "Hahaha, maaf. Maaf." Pria itu menopangkan dagunya dan menatap hasil karyanya, jalinan kepangan rambut Macrophage. "Sebenarnya baru kali ini aku mengepang rambut. Jadi maaf kalau hasilnya berantakan."

Macrophage tertawa kecil, "Tidak masalah dendritik-san. Dengan begini aku lebih bebas bergerak. Terima kasih sudah mengepangkan rambutku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tahu macrophage." Macrophage menatap dendiritik yang tiba-tiba saja berubah serius, "Rambutmu itu benar-benar sangat indah."

Mendengar itu ekspresi wajah macrophage berubah dari terkejut menjadi tersenyum dengan wajah merona merah. "Terima kasih, dendritik-san."

"Pita itu untukmu. Anggap saja permintaan maaf dariku."

"Ufufu, itu sudah lama sekali."

"Meskipun begitu aku tetap menyesal dan meminta maaf." Dendritik tidak mau kalah sehingga macrophage hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sebenarnya sudah lama macrophage memaafkan perbuatan dendritik-san. Tapi untuk kali ini macrophage tidak akan mengatakan apapun dan akan menyimpan rahasia ini sendiri. Mungkin dengan begitu dirinya akan punya kesempatan lebih banyak untuk bisa bertemu dengan pria ini.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, dendritik-san." Macrophage kembali membawa kantung plastik berisi antigen dan berjalan pelan menuruni tangga.

"Kalau sudah luang mampirlah untuk minum teh." Dendritik melambaikan tangannya. Matanya terus mengikuti hingga akhirnya sosok wanita bergaun putih itu tidak terlihat lagi. Pria itu menurunkan tangannya dan mengusap bibirnya dengan lembut, mengingat saat-saat barusan.

"Rambutnya harum melati." Gumam dendritik dengan nada merindu. "Yang berikutnya, mungkin punggung tangannya."

Dan kini benak dendritik mulai dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam taktik dan strategi. Melupakan semua hitungan dan kalkulasi sel imun.

.

.

.

Di batang pohon bagian atas terdapat sel dendritik yang lain, yang satu dengan rambut pirang menutupi sebelah matanya dan yang satu lagi berambut gelap berponi. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang kamera dan video _recorder_.

"Yosha, aku sudah dapat video yang bagus." Kamera video itu me _reply_ bagian dimana dendritik yang kita kenal sedang menghidu rambut macrophage.

"Aku juga dapat data yang bagus." Dendritik berambut gelap itu menampilkan kamera digitalnya yang menampilkan gambar serupa.

"Ouf!"

"Ouch!"

Kedua tangan mereka dilempar oleh kerikil berukuran kecil. Meskipun kecil tapi daya lontarnya cukup keras, mengakibatkan kamera video dan kamera digital mereka jatuh ke bawah. Yang untungnya ditangkap oleh dendritik yang kita kenal.

"Sejak awal aku tahu kalian di sana." Dendritik tersenyum dingin yang justru menegakkan bulu roma.

Sial! Harusnya mereka tahu. Tidak ada bagusnya _stalking_ sesama sel dendritik.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Komen dong... duh, ngantuk sekali...Zzzz**_


End file.
